


Halloween Fun~!

by MusicalNotes334



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Crying John, Daddy Kink, Dom Alexander Hamilton, Dom Lafayette, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Kinky, Laflams, M/M, Multiple Partners, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sub John Laurens, Teasing, cosplaying, kinky outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalNotes334/pseuds/MusicalNotes334
Summary: Halloween. Obviously, you’d dress up, go trick-or-treating, go to parties. But, Lafayette and Alex probably went a little bit too far. Yes, they wore costumes ( rather kinky ones) with John, but, Lafayette decided to step it up a bit. In a kinky manner. John would have to go to the party with some sex toys up in him! If he makes it through the night, he’ll get a reward. Will he get it, or not?
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Halloween Fun~!

**Author's Note:**

> Request - “Write the kinkiest LafLams smut you can come up with I believe in u ”
> 
> This is horribly long, so I’m sorry–  
> I wasn't able to check the grammar and such, this is a mess--  
> I also got the idea and inspiration from likearootlesstree because of a fanfic they wrote!!

“Oh, God…” Alex groaned, laying his head atop his laptop. “Finally… I’m done.”

“You look like you need a break.” John giggled, kissing him softly.

“Yes, I do.” Alex chuckled in reply, kissing back gladly.

“Oh hey! Hercules sent me, or, pretty much us, an invitation to his Halloween party next week! We should totally go!”

Lafayette glanced at the two from the living room and his ear twitched upon hearing the word “party”. “Did I hear the word ‘party?’ ”

“Yeah, Herc sent a rather awesome invitation right here.” John smiled, waving a black letter decorated with gold glitter, and dashes of orange. “Its next week, we can go!”

“Oh, we can do a throuple costume!” Lafayette suggested.

“Ew, what the hell is that word?” Alex said in disgust.

“Costume? It’s for Halloween, dumbass.”

“I’m pretty sure he meant throuple.” John giggled, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, ew.” Alex snorted.

“It’s like a couple, but there’s three of them. Duh.”

“Yeah, okay, I _know_ what it means, I just don’t like the way it sounds. Like… Ew… Who the hell thought of that…?”

John giggled once more and glanced at Lafayette who had something to say.

“Look, I was just thinking we should do that because there’s three of us.” He said, pointing at each of them. “It would be fun! Other than that, it would be better if we had one theme! The more the merrier, oui~?”

Alex snorted again and stood up, walking to the kitchen.

“Y’know,” John said, walking to Lafayette and sat with him. “I always thought that going to Halloween parties as a couple was y’all’s thing. I mean, I’m only going to be in the way, so it’s fine if you two can do it instead, like the way you used to do! Also, your costumes are badass.”

A small frown was plastered on Lafayette’s face. He knew that in their relationship of three, John always felt like the third wheel. Always in the way, yet is their fulfiller, and their provider… It was always like that. He obviously wanted to be part of what Alex and Lafayette have and do, but he knows— _thinks_ that he shouldn’t be a part of their doings.

“Mon cher,” Lafayette said, making John face him. “I understand why you’re straying away because of the thoughts in your head, but I love the idea of the three of us together! This is why I thought of this idea, and why we should do it!”

John sighed and shrugged. “Well…”

He glanced at Lafayette who was smiling softly at him, it made his heart flutter. God, why must his boyfriend be so handsome and charming?

“If-If you say so…” He sighed, looking away.

“So, if we’re doing it, we need a theme.” Alex said, coming in the living room with a glass of water.

“Obviously!” Lafayette chuckled, sitting up straight. “So, we can go with—”

“Oh dear God, no…” John sighed heavily, covering his face as his two boyfriends began to throw in ideas.

“The Three Musketeers.” Lafayette smirked.

“Hermionie, Ron, and Harry.” Alex shot back.

“The three Stooges?”

“Are you insulting me in some way? Eren, Armin, and Mikasa from Attack on Titan.”

“Italy, Germany, and Japan from Hetalia.”

“Denmark, Norway and Sweden or Finland or Iceland from Hetalia.”

“America, France, and England from Hetalia.”

“Oh, God, stop.” John scoffed.

“The 11th Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams from Doctor Who.”

“The _9 th_Doctor, Rose Tyler, and Mickey the idiot from Doctor Who!”

“Stop switching fandoms!!” John scoffed once more. “How on Earth can they reply so fast—”

“Disney Princes?”

“We did that last year.”

“Oh, right. Hey, what was that TV show we watched… Sherlock?”

“We should _definitely_ go as Sherlock, John and Irene!”

“I am not going as Irene, I’d rather go as John ‘cause we have the same name.” John scoffed.

“Laf fits Irene the most.” Alex snickered.

“Oh mon Dieu, Hamilton.” Lafayette scoffed, smacking him on his arm. “Anyways… Hmm… Kirito, Asuna, and Yui from Sword Art Online!”

“No, I’m not wearing a dress!” John scoffed. “I’m not going to be Yui!”

“I am not going as Asuna!” Alex snorted, rolling his eyes. “I know what you’re going to say, Gilbert! Because you keep on saying I have a nice _ass_ so I should be _Asuna!_ ”

Lafayette snickered and groped Alex with a smirk, massaging his ass. “Ah, damn it, you saw through me~”

“Asshole.” Alex scoffed, slapping away his hand.

“Okay, stop!” John spoke, shaking his head. “Most of the trios you guys are suggesting is boring, no offense, and it’s like you want me to wear a dress!”

Alex’s eyes twinkled upon hearing what he said and he smiled.

“I’ve got it…” He muttered. “Follow me!”

He placed his glass of water on the coffee table and ran towards and up the stairs.

John and Lafayette glanced at each other and exchanged looks of confusion and curiosity, yet they followed.

* * *

“A-ha!!” Alex laughed as he was rummaging through his closet. “I found it!!”

He pulled out three paper bags and showed them to his boyfriends.

“Paper bags?” Lafayette scoffed, puzzled. “O… Kay?”

“I bought these for a sale a few months ago.” Alex said, fixing his stuff and placing the bags on his bed. “I got three outfits for cheap! It was worth it!”

“What outfits?” John asked, sitting next to Alex on his bed.

Alex pulled out one outfit from one bag and showed it. “A kinky, naughty police~! I’d call it Navy Police.”

It was a normal police outfit-like costume except, instead of pants, it was replaced by very short and tight shorts that will hug your ass just by looking at it. It came with a police cap, a pair of leather gloves, a baton, handcuffs, and garter stockings.

“Ooh, I call dibs on that one~!” Lafayette cooed, sitting next to Alex as well. “Our theme is uniforms then?”

“I guess.” Alex shrugged as he pulled out the next outfit in the next bag, and he sighed heavily with regret. “I… I call dibs on this, I suppose…”

It was a simple maid dress, just a few inches above the knees. It came with garter stockings as well, a pair of leather gloves, and the headdress that maids use.

John stared at the paper bag in Alex’s hands and gulped. Whatever outfit or dress is inside is going to be his costume. Whatever it was, he’ll wear it at the party, whether he liked it or not. He knows his boyfriends will tell him to do so.

Alex pulled out the outfit and he smirked. “Jacky, this is yours~”

John’s face pales upon setting his eyes on it whilst Lafayette licked his lips and chuckle wickedly and Alex smirking still.

It was a very short, pink nurse uniform that the females wore and it looks like it could hug your body tightly just by looking at it. It came with a nurse cap and some fake glasses.

“O-Oh…” John choked out, sweat sliding down his face.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Alex cooed, kissing John. “You’ll great in it! Sexy, handsome, cute, hot, everything! I’d love it if it were on your sexy body, baby boy~”

John nodded and looked up shyly. “You think so?”

“Oui!” Lafayette chuckled, kissing John as well. “We know your body that much~”

John giggled as his boyfriends kissed him at the same time.

“Okay, okay, I’ll wear it!” He giggled, nuzzling them both.

* * *

“Oh, mon Dieu, please bend, Alexander~” Lafayette chuckled wickedly, caressing Alex’s visible, sexy thighs.

“Only if you arrest me first, Lafayette~” Alexander cooed, licking his lips as Lafayette pressed his body against his.

“I will gladly do so.” Lafayette smirked, nibbling Alex’s ear.

“Cuff me, Daddy~” Alex teased, wrapping one arm around the Frenchman’s neck, and kissed passionately.

John came down the stairs in his nurse dress, and looked at the two in the living room. He blushed at the sight and looked down, embarrassed, and a bit aroused. The two only do this in such a manner when they have sex, with or without John. He cleared his throat and pulled at his dress in embarrassment. “I-I’m done!”

Alex and Lafayette stopped kissing and they faced him, smiles on their faces.

“It looks great on you, baby.” Alex chuckled, kissing John softly, the taste of Lafayette’s lips on his.

“R-Really?” John asked, glancing at L-Lafayette.

“Mon amour,” he smiled, kissing him too, Alex’s taste on his this time. “Alex speaks for me. But you _do_ look great!”

John giggled, a blush forming on his freckled cheeks. “Th-Thanks!” He giggled.

Alex chuckled and kissed him on his cheek, nuzzling him too as Lafayette kissed him on his head.

“But of course, there is one thing left to do.” Lafayette said, walking up the stairs. “Come, come!”

As he walked up the stairs, John and Alex stared at Lafayette’s body, his legs and ass, specifically, and blushed at the sight. It was so arousing, seeing the Frenchman’s ass being hugged tightly by the shorts, same with his stockings hugging his legs.

“Oh, God, I hope no one will look up my skirt and see my erection.” Alex coughed, following Lafayette.

“Papi, think about me and this short dress!” John whined. “Mine is worse!”

“Oh, come on, you look sexy in that! The way it shows your sexy body, the way it hugs your curves and the way it shows your sexy legs is just arousing and utterly hot~!!”

“Papi, stop, please…”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry, baby.”

* * *

“John,” Lafayette said with a wicked smile. “Off with the clothes.”

“What, no!” John gasped, sitting on Lafayette’s bed.

“Hey now, mon amour. Listen to me, or I’ll hit you with this baton.”

“O-Okay… Y-Yes, Mr. Policeman…”

John gulped and tried to find the zipper at the back of his dress and unzipped it once he found it. He slipped off his dress and boxers, blushing deeply in embarrassment.

Alex licked his lip as leaned on the door, watching this unfurl. Lafayette glanced at him and nodded his head towards John. Alex understood this and approached John, laying him down on the bed.

“P-Papi…?” He asked softly. “What’s going on? Are you going to tease me?”

“Jacky, you _do_ know what we do, right?” Alex asked sternly.

“Y-Yes, I do…”

“Then shut your eyes and lay perfectly still. Daddy and I got you something. It’s a surprise~!”

John gulped, yet he shut his eyes, Alex covering them with his hand to be sure.

Lafayette smirked at the rather naughty scene before him: Alexander in a short maid dress, towering above John who was naked. As Alex was bending over, the dress was slightly pulled up, and this showed off Alex’s clothed (“No way in hell am I going out with nothing beneath.” He said), plump, and juicy ass. John’s cock was throbbing slightly at what was happening, for stuff like this excites him. A lot.

As John had his eyes closed, the familiar sound of a bottle of lube being opened reached his ears, and this only excited him more.

“We got you a new toy, and we thought we should use it today.” Lafayette said with a chuckle. “You might love it~”

John gulped and nodded, eyes still shut and covered by Alex’s hand. “O-Okay… I’m ready.”

He laid perfectly still as Alex told him, yet was nervous, scared, and yet excited still. What toy does he have now? Is it for his eager cock, or is it for his tight, warm asshole?

He felt something poke his asshole, it was rather cold and sticky, but that was just the lube, and it pushed inside of him smoothly and he yelped in surprise. He squirmed a bit, but Alex held him down.

Lafayette pushed it even deeper until it had reached it’s limit and since John has let out a tiny moan.

“All in!” He laughed. “Good job, Jacky!”

Alex removed his hand from John’s eyes, and he opened his eyes.

“Wh-What was that…?” He asked. “It-It felt familiar… A-As if I’ve had something like this in my ass before…”

“It’s a dildo.” Lafayette replied with a smile. “But, there’s something new about it.”

In his hand, he held some sort of remote, a cord connecting it to the dildo. He flipped a small switch and the dildo inside of John’s ass.

“A-Ah~!” John moaned in surprise, sitting up. “What the—”

“It’s a vibrator too~” Alex smirked. “Do you love it~?”

John quivered, his cock twitching in curiosity and excitement, as he wondered what else his new toy has in store, and his eyes fluttered as he groaned.

Alex laughed at John’s reaction.

 _“Fuck…”_ John thought.

“Put on your costume now.” Alex smiled, fixing his maid dress. “We should get going to the party.”

“Ah, ah, ah!!” Lafayette exclaimed. “Not yet! There’s one thing missing!”

He placed a cum stopper in John’s hand and smirked.

“Now, it would be bad if you just suddenly orgasm at the party, oui?” He chuckled lightly. “Put it on, baby.”

Joh whimpered, he hated— _despised_ that toy. But Lafayette _did_ have a point. As he whimpered still, he inserted it into his own cock, not liking it’s feeling.

“So,” Alex said, clearing his throat. “Here’s the deal: it’s 6 PM now, and the vibrator is at its low speed, by 9 PM, change it to the medium speed, and by 12, change it to the high speed. By 12, we leave. If you can last that long without touching yourself or having an orgasm, you get to decide how we’ll have sex as your reward. If not, no sex after the party.”

John gulped at everything Alex had said. But that’s just Alex being Alex… Or, he’s just speaking for Lafayette.

“O-Okay… It’s a deal.” He gulped with a nervous nod.

“Tres bien~!” Lafayette said, standing up and putting on his police cap. “Allons-y~!”

“Oh, don’t forget your cap, John.” Alex said, fixing his headband as he glanced at John.

“Sure, right…” John nodded, putting on his boxers and dress again, quivering still.

_Damn vibrator…_

* * *

“Holy shit!!” Hercules laughed loudly. “Kinky, you bastards!!”

Peggy laughed into her hands, Eliza giggling at Alex’s appearance, and Angelica staring with awe and confusion.

Lafayette winked and gave a flying kiss, waving the handcuffs. “Now, now! No touching or you’ll get arrested~!”

Alex made a heart with both his hands and smiled in a cute manner. “Welcome back, Mistress and Master~”

John blushed deeply, shuffling his legs, yet looked up with an innocent smile as he adjusted his fake glasses. “Your cure to your sickness, is me, I suppose~!”

“Holy fuck, that made it better!!” Hercules laughed loudly still, lifting the eyepatch covering his eye as he cosplayed Nick Fury.

“I’m surprised you got John to wear that!” Eliza giggled, hugging him. “Either way, you three are so cute~!”

“Aw. Merci, madame Eliza~!” Lafayette chuckled.

“Thanks, Eliza.” Alex chuckled, embarrassed.

“Well, I had no choice, but thanks!” John giggled, trying not to moan.

Everyone complimented everyone’s costumes, the Schuyler sisters went as the Powerpuff Girls, Aaron Burr as Han Solo (“I ran out of ideas…” He said) and so on. As everyone had fun, chatting, and drinking, John sat outside, clutching onto his knees, still trying not to moan whether he was alone or not.

“God, this is so hard…” He sobbed quietly.

“John?” Eliza asked, peeking from behind in her Bubbles costume. “What’s wrong?”

“I-I’m fine!!” He gasped, wiping away his tears.

“Do you want to sit down, drink water?”

“Y-Yes, please…”

“Come on.”

Eliza took his hand and brought him to the kitchen, preparing a pitcher of water and a glass.

John glanced at the clock anxiously, staying in the kitchen from then on.

* * *

It was now 10:30 PM, the party still ongoing, John grasping onto the couch he was now sitting on in the living room, the vibrating dildo now at its medium speed. He bit his lip and whimpered, tears sliding down his face.

“ _I want to go home now…_ ” He thought. “ _I-I can’t take it anymore! I want to come! It’s too much to take in!! Please, Papi, Daddy, help me!!_ ”

“Baby, is it too much for you~?” Lafayette asked from behind, caressing the poor one’s shoulders.

“Y-Yes…” John sobbed. “Daddy, please, let me come just once…!”

“Non, pardon.” Lafayette sighed, kissing him gently on his lips. “You said it was a deal. Unless you don’t want to have sex later?”

John gasped and he teared up more, embracing Lafayette.

“Daddy, please!!” He cried into his shoulder. “I can’t take it anymore, but I want to have sex!”

Lafayette frowned sadly at John’s cries, hurt and pained to see his other boyfriend like this. But oh well, he’ll let him come just once. Alex is _indeed_ a sadistic little shit.

“Okay, don’t tell Alex.” Lafayette whispered, taking John’s hand. “Go to the bathroom and come as much as you want, but you must the cum stopper back on.”

John gasped and he looked up at him. “R-Really…?”

“Oui, now go! I’ll keep Alex away.”

“Th-Thank you, Daddy!”

“You’re welcome, baby. Now go!”

John nodded and ran to the nearest bathroom, shutting and locking the door instantly.

Lafayette looked around, and thankfully, he saw that Alex was chatting with Eliza by the pool. He sighed with relief and shook his head.

“Hurry up, John…” He whispered to himself.

* * *

John leaned against the door, sighing heavily in relief. He faced the toilet and gulped, walking to it. He sat down, thinking it wouldn’t be much of a bad mess if he came. He pulled up his dress slightly and pulled down his boxers, his partially wet cock springing out.

“Daddy let me, so I guess I’m fine.” He said to himself, slipping off the wet cum stopper.

With a loud moan escaping his mouth, one hand covering his mouth and one grasping onto his knee, he came a lot into the toilet bowl. He whimpered and leaned back on the seat, panting shakily. He gulped and grabbed the bidet, washing off some cum on his cock. Once he finished, he put back on his clothes and the cum stopper, whimpering at the feeling, and flushed the toilet before he left. To his surprise, Lafayette was waiting outside.

“Are you done?” He asked. “Alex just came to me and asked where you were, So I said I’d look for you.”

“I-I am…” John smiled, kissing him softly. “Come on, let’s look for Alex.”

“Okay.” Lafayette chuckled. “Can you still go on?”

“Yeah, I can.”

“Okay, whatever you say. Now, allons-y.”

They both left and soon saw Alex in the kitchen, pouring some water into a glass.

“Mon amour, here’s John.” Lafayette said, approaching Alex. “I told you he was in the bathroom.”

“John, I thought you left!” Alex scoffed, glancing at John.

“N-No, I wouldn’t!” John laughed, nuzzling Alex. “It’s okay, Papi, I’m leaving with you guys.”

Alex chuckled and nuzzled John too. “Yeah, thank God.”

John glanced at the clock on the wall of the kitchen and smiled. It was almost 12 o’clock! One more speed to overcome and beat and he’ll be in bed with his boyfriends, tired, breathless and sexy as hell.

* * *

It was now 12:05, and Alex was driving everyone (his boyfriends, specifically) back home, Lafayette asleep in the front seat, and John at the back, whimpering quietly.

“Aw, don’t worry John.” Alex chuckled, glancing at John. “We’ll be home, and you’ll get your reward!”

John glanced at Alex and nodded wordlessly. Alex _did_ have a point. He won, John finished the challenge, and he’ll get his reward! Finally! As soon as they got home, John ran up to his room and sat on his bed as he quickly stripped off his boxers and removed the cum stopper, moaning loudly as he released again. He fell on his back and panted shakily, laying his head on the side, facing the door to see Alex and Lafayette leaning on the doorway.

“You couldn’t hold it all in, huh?” Alex chuckled, the sadistic shit.

“Alex, please,” Lafayette scoffed, sitting next to John and caressed his cheek. “It’s hard to have a vibrating dildo shoved up your ass in 3 different speeds with a cum stopper in your cock for 7 hours, wouldn’t you say?”

John gulped and looked up at him with teary eyes.

“Let’s not waste time,” Lafayette said, kissing John on his head. “John here is waiting for his reward.”

“Right, right,” Alex smiled, sitting next to John too. “So, how do you want to do it?”

“R-Rough…” John muttered. “I want both of you in me, Papi, please…”

Alex and Lafayette blushed deeply at his words, turned on and embarrassed.

“O-Oh…” Alex coughed. “I see. So, Laf, shall we?”

“Oui, oui, mon ami.” Lafayette smiled, slipping off his police jacket.

John blushed deeply and he sat up, facing his boyfriends.

Here it comes, here it comes~!!

* * *

Alex kissed John on his lips passionately, pulling him close as he laid atop him, the maid dress finally off, thankfully. Lafayette kissed John on his back, caressing his sexy, lean body, pressing his erection against his ass, and the police uniform off too. John moaned into his kiss with Alex, pulling at the man’s long hair, one arm around Lafayette’s neck. The room began to heat up, everything not so naughty, but sooner or later it will be naughty and sexy as hell.

“P-Papi~!” John moaned, pulling away from Alex, saliva connecting their lips. “I want you in me now~!”

He turned to Lafayette and whimpered. “Daddy, you too, please!” He moaned softly.

Alex and Lafayette smirked and nodded, pressing their hard, erect cocks against John’s tight asshole that was wet with lube. They both pushed inside simultaneously, and both grunted loudly as John moaned loudly in ecstasy and pleasure. John clawed at the sheets, drooling in a naughty-looking way as he moaned loudly. Alex smirked wickedly, taking hold of John’s cock, moving his hand up and down quickly.

“You like that?” He chuckled lightly.

“Aw, fuck yeah~!” John moaned, looking down at Alex. “I love it, Papi!”

Lafayette chuckled at the sexiness of his boyfriends and tried to thrust into John. With a low, heavy grunt, he tried to thrust into him, and succeeded too, John moaning once more. John hid his face in Alex’s shoulder and moaned into it instead. Thinking it was fine now, Lafayette and Alex began to thrust into John, receiving moans of pleasure from him. They both thrust John simultaneously, Alex pulling John into a gentle embrace, Lafayette holding him by his waist, and John moaning and sobbing quietly in pain into Alex’s shoulder.

This was new to all the three of them, it felt so good, yet it slightly hurt, but it hurt mostly to John. Having both his boyfriends’ hard, large cocks thrust into his tight, wet asshole was rather painful, wouldn’t you say? And yet… God, it felt so fucking good!

John kissed Alex (which took him by surprise–) and slipped his tongue in his mouth, yet Alex wanted to dominate him. Alex knew what he wanted, so he sucked on his tongue or even licked at every corner of John’s mouth. Lafayette gulped in embarrassment by hearing the slurping coming from John and Alex’s mouths, yet it turned him on even more. He leaned in close and sucked on John’s neck, still thrusting into him. Alex moaned into his kiss with John and pulled away for air, gasping for it. John faced Lafayette and smiled weakly. “Daddy, kiss me…”

Lafayette smirked and leaned in even closer, kissing John the same way Alex did. John wrapped an arm around his neck and moaned into their kiss as Alex and Lafayette still thrust into him, still tearing his hole apart.

In John’s opinion, Lafayette kissed him this way better because… Well, he’s French, so he’s a good— _great_ kisser. Especially when it comes to _French_ kisses~!

If Lafayette’s specialty is kissing, Alex’s specialty would be fucking. He’s great with his thrusts, his size making it better. John _adores it_ if Alextops him if they fuck.

With these two combined, the meaning of sex would be both of them topping you.

Lafayette pulled away and began to pound into John, the horny boy moaning loudly still. John slammed his hands down on both sides near Alex’s body and fisted at the sheets, moaning so loudly the neighbors are probably awake now.

“Daddy, Papi, I’m so close~!!” He moaned.

“No, hold it in.” Lafayette grunted, slamming into John.

“But—”

“You wanted us to go rough, so here. Now hold it in.”

“But I can’t~!!”

“Yes, you can.”

John whimpered and embraced Alex, whimpering and moaning. Alex hugged back gently and caressed his back, whispering sweet nothing in his ear.

“Shh, it’s okay, you can do it.” He whispered. “If you did it a while ago, you can do it now too.”

John nuzzled Alex and moaned into his shoulder. But what he said is true, though. So, he’ll hold it in. Lafayette continued slamming into him and Alex continued thrusting into him. Not being able to handle the pounding, slamming, and thrusting, John threw his head back, his head going blank and his eyes rolling to the back of his head, and he moaned loudly as he came a lot, cum coating his cock. Cum coated Alex’s chest slightly as well as John’s crotch and cock. This turned on Alex even more and with a loud moan, he came deep inside John’s asshole. Being the last one standing, Lafayette continued pounding and soon, he came deeply inside John. Cum squirted out John’s ass, and once Alex and Lafayette pulled out, cum spilled out of John’s ass.

John fell next to Alex, and Lafayette next to John. The three panted and breathed shakily as they sweated furiously. This was just like how John imagined: him and his boyfriends tired, breathless, and sexy as hell.

John kissed Alex and Lafayette and whispered to them, “I love you.”

As soon as he said that, he blacked out and fell asleep in the middle of them. They both chuckled and kissed him on his cheeks, not caring if he was asleep already.

“We love you too, John.” They whispered into his ears.

Alex covered their bodies with a dry, warm, cozy blanket that was on the bedside table.

“Our first Halloween with him was fun, oui?” Lafayette asked.

“Yeah, it was.” Alex replied with a smile.

“Halloween fun.”

“Yeah.” Alex laughed.

With final kisses from both of them, they fell asleep as well, wrapping their arms around John protectively.


End file.
